Blue Eyes
by Leviphiliac
Summary: Joey finds an unexpected sight while adventuring through the seedy parts of Domino.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. - It's a sex story, no spoilers here :D Main pairing's Kaiba x Joey but some Joey x Kaiba happens too, but it's like infinitesimal.

At some point, you'll probably think, "well, that escalated quickly", but is there any point in complaining, really? Don't sweat it, forget it, enjoy the show~

Also the bartender was created with Izuru Kira in mind. Why? Yes.

Also2 Kabukichou's in Tokyo but who's to say there isn't one in Domino as well?

**Blue Eyes**

One day, Joey Wheeler decided he wasn't getting the best of his quickly vanishing adolescence. Hell, he was eighteen years old and still a virgin. Even Yugi (and Téa) had surpassed him on that one. And Tristan. And Duke. And fuck knows who else. He shuddered, not wanting to think about his little sister's virtue.

But… it's not like he was interested in anyone. And he didn't feel like hiring a hooker. Even now with a steady job and money for it; it just wouldn't be enough for him. He wanted it to be with someone he was really attracted to, it didn't even have to be love. He just wanted someone who could excite him.

_Well, it's not like I _have _to lose my virginity tonight. I could just go out and have some fun._ It was a quarter past six p.m. and he had plenty of money in his wallet.

_Kabukichou it is._

oOo

Every host and hostess club Joey passed, he was tempted to enter, but he knew his salary would go down the drain in less than 20 minutes. He stopped by a strip club that looked pretty decent and mysterious. Mysterious because the name at the sign reminded him of someone he hadn't seen in a while.

"What the hell. Looks more interesting than the others, might as well check it out."

As he entered the strip joint after being patted down by a gigantic man, the sign that said _Blue Eyes_ spun around a few times displaying the actual nature of the establishment.

oOo

The first thing he saw past the couple of bouncers were people dancing in cages. _Naked_ people dancing in cages. _What's the point in watching a strip show if the front door dancers are already naked?_ He shrugged and moved to the bar to get himself a beer, enjoying the industrial music that was more of a background sound than actually blaring through the speakers. Then he spun around in the stool and actually took in his surroundings.

Black and more black. Leather. Leather and vinyl everywhere. Corsets. Chains, handcuffs. _Whips_.

Oh.

_Oh_.

The rational thing to do would be calmly finish his beer, stand up and leave. So maybe the place wasn't a strip joint like he thought. Maybe, just maybe he inadvertently wandered inside a S&M club and had no fucking clue as to how to act, what to do.

_Of all the places…_

Joey would duel Marik Ishtar with nothing but Pokemon cards in his deck before he did the rational thing though. Trying as best as he could to act inconspicuous, he let his eyes scan the room. He was glad to have conveniently decided to wear all black today; his usual bright-coloured attires would have stood out like a sore thumb.

When the throne and the person sitting on it reached his vision, his hand almost dropped the beer.

There wasn't anyone near him (after the mask on his face, the first thing Joey noticed was his naked chest), and he was sitting sideways in apparent boredom, an elbow on one of the throne's arm and a leg on the other.

There was quite a distance between them, and of course the mask, but Joey swore to himself he'd never seen anyone more alluring. Black hair framed his face, not too long, but a few strands seemed to reach his chin.

He wanted to get closer to see better, to confirm the stranger's attractiveness, but there had to be a reason for no one else going near him. Joey searched the walls for any sign with _Do Not Approach the King_ or something of the like, but there were no such things. What should he do?

_The bartender!_

No, he wouldn't do the bartender. But he could ask about that 'king' person.

"Excuse me, uh…" Only now did he notice he didn't have a clue as to whether the bartender was a man or a woman (or other). Their clothes and pretty face let nothing on, neither their platinum blonde hairdo. Oh well. "Yeah. Eh… that person over there on the throne. Who is he?"

"Oh, a first timer." It wasn't a question. Also, the person's voice didn't really help with Joey's struggle with their gender, but he didn't care anyway. "That's our lord, the owner of this little piece of heaven. You can address him as Lord, Milord, Your Highness, anything like that. Sir. He quite likes to be called Sir. Well, not that he'll speak to you. Oh, I'm not being rude, you know. It's just that he rarely speaks to anyone here at the front. And he only does if he deems you worthy enough."

"What do you mean 'at the front'?"

"Hmm… should I tell you?" The talkative bartender put their elbows on the counter and tapped a finger on their lips as if in contemplation. Then they beckoned Joey to come closer, and he did as if hypnotized. "Out here, is where everyone socialize and have fun", they spoke softly. "Back in there," they pointed to a grey metal door adorned by golden ornaments, "is where they have a _different_ kind of fun."

"Oh…" Joey wasn't sure if he understood what was being implied. And he really wanted to be sure. "So like, bedrooms…?"

"More like… dungeons." The bartender flashed a delighted smile. "You seem so innocent and sweet! What even brought you here in the first place?"

Dungeons? _Dungeons?_ Like, RPG dungeons or… okay, not even Joey was that dumb. "I, uh… I guess I am a stray." He laughed.

The bartender laughed as well. "A stray, huh? I'm sure there's plenty of people willing to put a collar on this adorable neck." They made to grab at Joey's neck, but twisted their hand up in a fancy flicker.

"I… thanks I guess?" He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. Back to the main topic. "So people don't go near him because they know he won't speak to them?"

"I see someone is enthralled by our beautiful king. I don't blame you; everybody is. And most people have never even seen his face."

"Have you?"

The bartender smiled enigmatically and didn't answer. "Why don't you go over there and see for yourself why there's no one near him?"

Joey didn't need to be told twice. He left the beer at the counter, not caring there's was still more than half the bottle left, and moved on two wobbly legs.

He felt weird as he walked towards the man, as if the entire club had stopped and was watching him. But as he turned around, everyone was still doing their own things, with their leashes and their floggers.

Joey was now close enough to notice the man was wearing leather pants and a deep blue satin cape. Or velvet. Whatever. Joey didn't know his fabrics. The knee-high boots seemed to have infinite laces, and the mask covered most of his face, leaving only red lips and very blue eyes on display.

_No_

_fucking_

_way._

He knew those eyes. They belonged to the person he thought about as he read the club's sign. But it couldn't be him. It just. _Couldn't._

Oh, but his hair was different. Joey hadn't seen his... CEO acquaintance in person in months, but just last night he was live on TV, talking about some new KaibaCorp product. His hair was still the same brown Joey remembered.

But…

It had indeed looked longer.

About five steps before he reached the throne, Joey froze. The lord, king, whoever he was, emanated such a powerful and dominant aura he couldn't take another step. He felt like there was a barrier between them, a forcefield. And the guy wasn't even looking at him.

It didn't matter who was sitting there anymore, Joey had to get awa- no… no, he didn't really want to leave. His knees buckled and he almost knelt. He vaguely thought that would be fitting. Joey felt like he wanted to run towards _and_ away from that person at the same time.

He must have been standing there awkwardly for a long time, since the man at the throne sighed and finally turned his eyes towards him.

"Just come here already, loser."

Yes. That was definitely Seto Kaiba.

Joey took one last look behind him and saw the bartender giving him a thumbs up with a smile. He walked towards the throne.

"Well, well, well. So the dog decided to come play with the wolves."

"What the hell, Ka-"

"Shut. the fuck. up! You either call me whatever Rene told you to call me or get the fuck out."

Rene. Oh thank goodies, that helped so much with Joey's confusion regarding the bartender's gender.

Joey rolled his eyes. "Well, pardon me, Your Highness."

"And drop the sarcasm too."

"Shit. What… why the hell would you have a place like this, K-ugh, Your Highness?" Joey noticed in puzzlement that it didn't feel nearly as humiliating as he thought it would to call Kaiba that.

Kaiba put both hands behind his head and his other foot on the throne's arm, effectively lying sideways on it. "Brace yourself Wheeler, because my answer might shock you. Because I want to." He closed his eyes and accompanied the beats of the music with his fingers.

"But… but why would you want to? I mean, I never thought you would like… uh…"

"Oh, right. Because you know so much about me."

Kaiba's menacing aura seemed to be waning as they spoke, and Joey crossed his arms. "You don't know nothing about me either!"

"And don't think I intend to ask."

The nerve! He should leave, he really should. There was no point in getting exasperated like that for nothing. So he saw Kaiba from afar and thought he was the hottest thing in the universe, so what? Even now standing right in front of him he still thought- shit.

Joey sighed in defeat. "So, what's with your hair anyway? I saw you on the news yesterday and it was still brown. Did you like, just dye it or something?"

"It's just a temporary dye. It's part of who I am in here."

"Part of who you are. The king, huh. The king in black and blue."

Kaiba opened one eye, his raised eyebrow hidden behind his mask. "How much did you drink? You sound completely shitfaced."

"Hah, I ain't drunk. I always sound like that."

Kaiba closed his eye again. "Not gonna argue with that."

Absent-mindlessly, Joey crouched. It didn't seem like a big deal; he saw people lying on the dance floor. And people walking over them.

At once Kaiba sat up straight and crossed his arms.

"Stand up."

"But-"

"Stand up or I will flail you. I will _literally_ flail you, Wheeler." The aura was back.

Joey stood up fast and instantly got dizzy and staggered, almost falling down again.

"Shit. Are you sure you're not drunk?"

"Hell yeah I'm sure! I just… I don't know, it's your fucking mental powers or something."

Kaiba smirked. "Mental powers, huh. Hadn't heard that one before."

"What was that all about anyway? It's like, a rule or something? People can't crouch in front of you?"

"You can kneel." Kaiba smirked again, and Joey scoffed. "My club, my rules. Don't like, get out. I'm going easy on you because you didn't know. But… if you're really tired, you can sit."

"Why do I think there's a catch?"

"On my lap."

"See ya."

Wait. No. Sure, it was Kaiba. _Kaiba!_ But… he was so different. Not just physically, with that hair and those… _fuck_, those abs. Joey had always took him for a scrawny son of a bitch, but now he knew Kaiba had the midriff, and he had the arms. And they were fit. Oh, he was so fucking fit.

But, his demeanor too. Still an asshole, sure, but… a drop-dead sexy type of asshole. The way the words rolled on his tongue, the way his hands moved, it was all pure sex.

Would it be so bad to sit on his lap?

…

Yeah, it fucking would! For one, Joey was definitely sure he would enjoy. He would enjoy much more than he should, and Joey Wheelers shouldn't enjoy sitting on Seto Kaibas' laps.

Despite what he'd said though, he hadn't even turned to leave. He just shifted his weight from one leg to the other. "I mean, wouldn't that be all kinds of weird?"

Kaiba shook his head. "Look around you, you stupid mutt. Everything here is all kinds of weird." Despite saying that, Joey found nothing but fondness in his eyes.

"Yeah, but… wouldn't it be weird, like, for us?"

"Why? Will you make it weird?"

"No! The situation will-" He was interrupted by Kaiba reaching up, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards himself.

"Come on, I don't bite. Ah, no. That was a lie."

Holy shit, Joey was getting a boner, just from hearing him say that. What now, was he going to sit on Kaiba's lap and grind against him because fuck it, why not?

As it turned out, Kaiba sat him across his lap, so his boner was at a safe distance from him.

But one of his hands was resting on Joey's lower back, while the other suddenly perched itself casually on one of his thighs, dangerously close to his daring erection. Joey's own hands flapped about to the rhythm of his speeding heart until he decided to rest them on his knees. _Alright, this is Captain Joey Wheeler, calling all parts of the main body. Stand down. I repeat. _Stand down. _Shit._

"Will you _relax?_" Kaiba was _smiling_ now. Not smirking. It was far too bright to be a smirk. "I'm not gonna just fuck you in front of an audience." His hand moved up a little on Joey's thigh. "Well, not out here, anyway."

"Kaiba…" It was barely a whisper, so Kaiba didn't reprimand him this time. Probably because Joey's low voice went straight to his groin, and now Joey could feel something poking underneath him. He didn't complain. "Shit, Kaiba. This is bad."

"I'll say. If you don't stop talking like that, I'm gonna grab your dick." He would too, he was half an inch away from doing it.

"Ah, fuck." Joey inadvertently whispered again, and Kaiba took it as an invitation to do just what he said he would. He didn't exactly grab, as he rubbed Joey through his pants. Joey couldn't hold back the moan to save his life.

"What is this, zipper, velcro? I could swear someone like you would be wearing velcro pants." Kaiba was fumbling with Joey's fly.

What the shit? How could that asshole still offend him right in the middle of molesting him? (Was that even an insult though? He wasn't really sure anyway; what was wrong with velcro flies?) And in all fairness, Joey shouldn't really call it 'molesting', since he wasn't doing a thing to stop him. If anything, he thrust against Kaiba's hand to see if it would help with the stubborn fly.

"Ah, there we go. Hey, our underwear match."

"What? But I ain't wearing- oh." Was that really Kaiba? Was he hearing that type of thing from _Seto freaking Kaiba?_ Oh look. Yes he was.

The fly was open and Joey was on Kaiba's hand, expertly being stroked. Joey noticed for the first time the black nail polish Kaiba was wearing. It looked nice on those long, pale fingers, better than it did on girls, he thought. He also thought he definitely would buy one and try it on himself.

They were in public. Oh, but Joey instantly realised he didn't give a shit. It's not like they were the only ones doing something like that in that place anyway. But that position was annoying. He wanted to straddle Kaiba. He wanted… shit, he wanted to kiss him. Just a handjob wouldn't do.

"S-say, ah… Your Highness. Don't you think we skipped a step?" He was still managing to keep most of his moans in check.

"One? I'd say we skipped like six or seven, but what the hell." He knew exactly what Joey was talking about. He stopped stroking so he could pull at his knees, getting one on each side of his lap, and now they were facing each other. His hand resumed its job, and he just stared at Joey. "You're gonna have to do it, you know. I can't reach your face in this position."

Joey didn't waste any time. He lowered his face and licked across Kaiba's lips, then thrust his tongue inside his mouth. Kaiba immediately sucked on it, swallowing all of his moans.

Joey liked food. Actually he loved food, but at the moment, he couldn't think he had ever put anything in his mouth quite as delicious as Kaiba's tongue. It twisted around his over and over, driving him crazy. And then he felt a nipple being pinched, and let out a disgraceful yelp.

"Was that 'eek!' good or 'eek!' bad?" In his mockery, Kaiba had managed to duplicate the shrill little noise to a T.

"Ugh, asshole." Huh. Kaiba had opened his shirt without his knowledge. Was he a magician or something? He noticed a couple of buttons on the ground right next to the throne and understood what had happened.

"What's that, the next place you want me to touch? Okay, but we're gonna have to get you out of these pants."

Well, that wasn't what Joey had meant, but he supposed he might as well.

"Sure, yeah, whatever." He tried to lower them himself, but they wouldn't go down his open thighs, and his brain couldn't think of a solution that didn't involve him leaving Kaiba's lap. "Uh…"

"How much do you like them?"

"Got them off a thrift store for a couple bucks last week, why, you gonna tear them open like you did with my shirt?"

Out of nowhere, Kaiba had produced a knife, and before Joey could catch his breath and say something on the matter, he ran the blade over the sides of his pants and presto! Joey was pantsless. He almost yelped again, but the idea that people could just look their way and see his shameless naked butt hanging out as he was being pleasured by the fucking king of the place aroused him so much that he moaned instead.

"I see that when you make a list of your fetishes, exhibitionism is gonna be on top." Kaiba had a bottle of lube on his hands now.

Joey ignored him, but only because he was completely right. "Where the hell's all this stuff coming from?"

"Hammerspace." He uncapped the bottle but didn't do anything else with it.

If Joey hadn't been so turned on, he would have laughed. Holy shit, not only did Kaiba have a fucking S&M club, he was sexy as hell and on top of that funny too? He couldn't decide whether this day had turned out to be completely bizarre or completely awesome. Awesomely bizarre? Perhaps.

"Before we go any further though, just confirm something for me. You are a complete, total virgin, aren't you?"

Joey blushed. After all that, he had the gall to only now blush. "W-well, not completely."

"Elaborate."

"I uh, I had kissed before." He almost added _"when I played Ousama with my friends"_ but something in his guts made him decide against it.

"So you are a complete, total virgin. And what, you just woke up today and decided the red lights district would be the best place to fix that?"

"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting to find _you_ here. And yeah, I just wanna get it over with. Problem?"

"None whatsoever. And you're sure you don't mind me fingering you in public?" Joey's reply was to grab the bottle and pour some of the content on Kaiba's fingers. Kaiba rubbed the fingers on his palm and asked for more. One slicked-up hand moved back to Joey's erection, while a finger moved past his balls and found its way between his cheeks.

"Say 'ah'."

"What did-ah!" It was more of a startled 'ah' than erotic, but there were no complaints on either part.

Kaiba liked that; he didn't even need to tell him to relax, Joey was all ready to accept him at once. He moved the finger around for a bit and had no problem in finding what he was looking for.

"Ahn… " Oh, it was definitely erotic this time. Joey had his arms around Kaiba's neck now and was kissing him again. He couldn't understand how Kaiba could control both his hands so effectively and still completely dominate the kiss like he was doing. Sure, if their experience were to be compared, he would have his answer right there. But that just boggled Joey's mind even further. Just how much Kaiba was… experienced? With how many people had he done that before? And why the fuck was he wondering that? Was he jealous or something? He didn't even like Kaiba.

But maybe, just maybe, he was starting to like His Highness, the king of Blue Eyes.

**TBC **

heyooou, this is a two-parter ΘεΘ


	2. Chapter 2

"Tell me, are you close, commoner?"

Ah, yes. Joey was very close. A little more than that, maybe. A while ago Kaiba had stopped stroking him and was working only his finger. He could've sworn he had come at least twice; well, it had certainly felt like it, but there was no evidence anywhere. He was still hard, and he still wanted more.

"Shit… ah… yeah, Your Highness…" If he were in a state of mind where he could think about things, Joey would have wondered about how easily he adapted to this. But he was a 'go with the flow' kind of guy afterall, so fetishes and role-play, well, if he found it interesting, it wouldn't come as a surprise that he'd go along with it. Besides, when in Rome…

"Why… why does it feel so good?"

Kaiba smirked. "Because I'm a sex god."

"Right. Ah… and I'm Mutley."

"What? Your friend can be an ancient Egyptian pharaoh but I can't be a sex god? What are your standards on judging things like this?"

Joey ignored him because he wasn't exactly on a state of mind and position to be doing bickering.

Kaiba had pinched and twisted one of his nipples until it almost turned purple, but completely ignored the other one, and this was driving him insane. Despite all his forwardness, Joey didn't quite know how to ask '_please pinch my other nipple too_' without dying of embarrassment. So he resorted to sticking his chest forward, hoping Kaiba would catch his drift.

But Kaiba ignored that as well, preferring instead to play with Joey's pre-come. He touched the tip of his dick, and Joey writhed as his hips involuntarily thrust against his hand. The finger teasing his prostate never stopped, and Joey took one moment in his pleasure-hazed mind to wonder how it didn't cramp or something.

"Have you ever eaten this?" Kaiba raised his finger, now sticky with the fluid to Joey's face.

"What? N-no, I haven't. And any sex type thing you ask me about will probably have the same answer."

"Wow. What a boring life you must lead."

Joey couldn't agree more. After that year of card game adventures, things in his life slowed down considerably. Yugi had started dating Téa, and Duke and Tristan had some sort of… thing between them. He didn't know, didn't ask. But _his_ (love/sex) life… was still as bland as his father's cooking.

Tonight though… tonight things had changed. And he wanted to keep that change. "Well...?"

Kaiba chuckled. "Don't be impatient, mutt. Or you won't get your treat." He moved the finger closer to Joey's mouth, and Joey moved his head forward, trying to lick it, but Kaiba pulled his finger back. "Didn't you understand what I just said? If you plan on being disobedient, I'll just chain you in the oubliette until you change your mind."

Shit. Did he really have an _oubliette_? Joey had become pretty comfortable with the idea of dungeons, but now they were starting to sound a little too dangerous. "I'm… I'm sorry, Sir. I'll behave."

Kaiba's eyes glinted and he raised his finger again, this time smearing it on Joey's lips. When a tongue tentatively showed up, he left the finger there to be licked clean.

Huh, it wasn't half bad. In fact, as he licked Kaiba's finger, he got even more aroused, if that was possible. "Thank you, Sir. C-could I please have more?"

Kaiba raised an eyebrow, honestly impressed. "Oh? It seems you're not beyond learning. And all good boys deserve a reward." He scooped more pre-come on his finger and took it to Joey's mouth again. This time, he sucked on the finger instead of licking, and Kaiba choked back a moan.

Truth be told, he was turned on by very simple things, like someone sensually whispering his name, or a good old finger-sucking. Sure, now riding crops and spreader bars were also in the mix, but Kaiba secretly cherished life's simple ways of getting his dick hard.

He had been half-mast this whole time, lazily enjoying pleasuring and tormenting Joey, but now his dick twitched in interest inside his pants. He suddenly bit on Joey's ignored nipple, sucking on it between his teeth so harshly Joey tugged on his hair, hissing some sort of '_yes_' sound around his finger. It was time to finish this.

Kaiba removed his fingers from Joey and wrapped a hand around his forgotten, but still standing proud erection, and stroked.

He repeated his previous question. "Are you close, commoner?"

"I… I've been close for a while now. What are you even doing to me?" A telltale twitch, and Kaiba suddenly halted his hand, causing Joey's eyes to widen in despair. "Your Highness? Please don't stop now! _Please_! Sir!"

Kaiba did a gesture with his fingers and another androgyn person promptly brought him a red… mantle, or maybe it was a cape like his. Whatever it was, he wrapped it around Joey and pushed him off so he could stand up.

"If you want to continue, we're going to the back. If not, Charlie will bring you a change of clothes. Or do you want reimbursement for yours?" He patted his naked chest. "I don't think I have 5 bucks on me right now, but-"

"Of… of course I want to continue, are you nuts?" He didn't feel like commenting on Kaiba's keen eye for fashion (or lack thereof). His damn shirt _had_ cost him 3 bucks in the same thrift store he'd gotten the pants.

"Let me finish. If you're looking for a simple fuck, you really should leave. In here, I like to be more… intense."

Joey shifted and fidgeted on unsteady legs, fighting the urge to yell at his dick to simmer down. "How intense?"

"You'll need a safeword. And depending on what I'll want to do, someone else will be watching for safety reasons. And you'll obey my every command."

Joey didn't bat an eye. "I'm in."

Kaiba stepped closer to him, wrapping the red fabric more carefully around him. "Are you sure? What if I get you on the edge, with a vibrator shoved deep in your ass and nipple clamps so tight it will leave you whimpering, while I suck you off hard and tell you not to come, will you obey me then?"

Wow. That was a pretty vivid picture Kaiba had painted for him. And in the moment he had finished speaking, Joey was absolutely sure he wanted to be in that picture. "If… if I don't… will you punish me?"

"You bet the skin of your balls I will punish you. And trust me when I say it won't be as fun as you seem to think."

Joey gulped. "I'm still in."

"I'll tie you up in a shibari arrangement to hang over the dancefloor."

"My safeword is Scapegoat."

Kaiba rolled his eyes with a smirk. "Fucking nerd."

"Says the guy who named his _SM club_ after his favourite monster!"

Kaiba grabbed his chin and bit his earlobe almost hard enough to draw blood. "I also happen to have blue eyes, shithead."

"Ugn. The fact that you got mad proves I'm right." Suddenly, Joey was swept off his feet. Kaiba had flung him over his shoulder.

"Who says I'm mad? Amused, more like it."

As Kaiba carried him around the club, Joey delightedly noticed everyone who saw him would bow down. That was awesome. He wondered if he could come over every night.

oOo

"Absolutely do not use your safeword frivolously, but don't think twice if you really feel like you should." They were in a private room, and the setting was pretty simple, with a double bed and a small closet; it almost looked like a normal bedroom, if it weren't for the shelf full of sex toys. Joey reclined against a wall, as Kaiba fumbled with something on the shelf outside his field of vision. He had removed the mask since they were alone, and Joey couldn't get over the fact of how hot he looked with that black hair adorning his face.

"Uh… okay. What's your safeword?"

"...Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious."

Joey widened his eyes. "Really?"

Kaiba turned around with a simple red rope on his hands. "Who knows… Lie down and put your arms together in front of you."

Joey dropped the red fabric that involved him and moved to the bed. His erection had piped down a while ago, but it was twitching in happiness once again with the prospect of what was to come.

Kaiba bound his arms together, then hung the rope to a hook above the bed's headboard. Then he just kissed him like they were longtime lovers. Slow and deeply, more passionately with each passing minute, hands running through his body, touching him everywhere.

He held Joey's chin between two fingers. "You're gonna be a good boy?"

"Yes, Sir." Eyes dark with lust, Joey panted heavily. If yesterday someone had told him he'd be writhing under Seto Kaiba, calling him Sir and completely anxious for him to start doing sexual stuff with him, he would have laughed out loud, punched the sucker, then laughed again. But what could he do? It felt so good.

"That's good. Because I intend to be very thorough with the ridding of your little nuisance." Saying that, Kaiba got up from the bed and went to the little closet on the corner of the room to retrieve the things they would need. He threw some condoms and lube on the bed, then put a foot on the bed next to Joey. He unhooked the rope, but didn't untie Joey's hands. "Take off my shoes." Joey had a little difficulty with the first one, but the second was mercifully easier.

Kaiba hooked the rope again and swiftly got rid of his pants. Joey was a little shocked; he was pretty sure they would be impossible to take off, and he would have to use his knife again… they had looked fucking painted on him. He was also shocked to see that Kaiba wasn't as hard as he should be if they were to start the business right away. "Would… would you like some help with that, Sir?"

Kaiba smirked, then knelt on the bed between Joey's open legs. "Don't worry about me, mutt. You seem ready enough, so we'll start with that." He poured some lube on his fingers and brought them between his own legs.

Joey widened his eyes. "Wow. Really?"

Even with the erotic expression on his face as he worked his fingers in an out of himself, Kaiba managed to show some contempt. "What did you think I mean when I said I'd be thorough? That I was going to fuck you with every single sex toy in this room?"

"I uh… I don't know. I'm not complaining, though."

"Yeah, I can see that." With his free hand, he stroked Joey's painfully hard erection a couple of times, then squeezed. "Don't even think of coming before I say you can."

"Ow, ow, ow, ow! I'll try my best, okay?"

"Hn. Should've gotten you a cock ring." Kaiba wiped his fingers on the sheets and wrapped a condom on Joey. He moved up until he was kneeling above his waist, grabbed his dick then lowered himself slowly on it. Joey took a deep breath, as if he was about to take a dive in the ocean and only released when he was fully inside. Kaiba moved on top of him, adjusting and finding a nice angle.

When he started raising and lowering himself, Joey moved his hips to meet the movements, earning an appreciative moan from Kaiba. But he was too eager, and his thrusts soon sped up and discoordinated from Kaiba.

"Slow down, mutt. I set the pace here."

"But… but… it feels too good! I can't-"

Kaiba stopped moving and grabbed on Joey's hair hard enough that he winced with an annoyed look. "Know your place, fuckwit. Who the hell do you think you are, huh?" When Joey didn't say anything, he tightened the grip on his hair.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Sir! I'll obey you, I swear." Kaiba let go of his hair and pushed him back on the bed none too gently.

"Of course you will. I could easily walk out of this room and leave you tied in here with no means to get off. And that would be only the beginning of your punishment."

Despite being on the edge, Joey knew if he focussed, he could control himself. Never mind it was his first time, or that Kaiba had teased him so much earlier he thought he would explode. He had agreed to obey him after all, and he didn't like to go back on his word.

"I'm sorry. I really am."

Kaiba shook his head as if in disappointment, but in the next moment, he was moving again. Joey was careful to follow him this time.

But damn, it was difficult. He thanked several deities that could or not exist when Kaiba sped up the pace, taking himself in hand and stroking fast. "You can come…" He was getting out of breath. "...after I do."

_Please come soon. _Please_ come soon._ "Yes, Sir."

Joey knew the image of Kaiba riding him, panting heavily and stroking himself would stay with him until the day he died; he could just as well get home and delete his entire porn collection, it was useless now. He closed his eyes, trying his hardest to hold back, but when Kaiba clenched around him, he knew he was doomed. When he opened his eyes again to beg for his life, Kaiba was coming, biting his lip with the lewdest expression Joey had ever seen, his movements slowing, but never really stopping, and he finally let himself go.

"Nice display of self-control there." Joey couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not. Kaiba got off him and discarded the condom, but did nothing to clean his come off Joey's chest

"Um, thanks ah, Sir." Kaiba shot him a glance but didn't say anything. He unhooked the rope and untied Joey's hands, only to tie them again, this time behind his back, then sat against the bed's headboard.

"Come here and suck me."

Joey faltered for a moment. Would he manage? He was pretty sure he knew how, well, in theory he knew all about it, but the real deal was something else.

Kaiba didn't miss his apprehension. "Don't worry, you goddamn newbie. I'll walk you right through it. That's nice, actually, I can tell you just the way I like it."

Joey walked on his knees and stopped in front of Kaiba. "What do you want me to do, Sir?"

"Run your tongue over the head, get a taste."

He immediately lowered his upper body and did just that, over and over, excitedly waiting for another command.

"Around. Round and round now. Run your tongue underneath." Joey complied. "Kiss it." He didn't waste a beat, chastely kissing the head, then lavishing open mouthed kisses over the whole length. "Hmm, yeah. Just like that. Worship the cock that's about to deflower you." Joey could feel himself hardening again, Kaiba's crude words making him feel like he was in a pornflick, but it was so hot, Kaiba's taste was too damn hot. "I don't think there's much else to say. Close your mouth around my cock and fucking suck me." Joey let a moan escape as he did, and Kaiba watched him with heavy-lidded eyes. When Joey was overenthusiastic once again, Kaiba kicked him on the leg. "Slowly, you shit. So fucking eager to having me coming down your throat, huh? Too bad we have a different appointment right now." Joey slowed down immediately this time. "Keep it that way, just a little longer. Now… look here."

Joey halted, only now noticing he had his eyes closed the entire time. He felt his face heating up as he raised his eyes to look at Kaiba.

"I didn't tell you to stop, you worthless dog. Shit you're gonna need a lot of training." The words had barely left his mouth and Joey was resuming the sucking, mortified about the dirty slurping noises he was making and the drool that insisted on escaping his mouth. Yet he kept his eyes on Kaiba, the way he was staring at him made everything easier.

"Alright, enough. Turn around and put your ass up." Joey did so at once, resting his chest on the bed. He didn't understand why this didn't embarrass him. Maybe because he was so desperate to be fucked at this point, who knows. Hell, if his hands were free, he'd probably hold himself open for Kaiba. He didn't hear him complaining of his eagerness this time.

"Spread your legs wider." As he did so, he knew he'd never been more exposed in his life, and he moaned against the sheets. He knew Kaiba was just watching him, looking at every inch of his body, at his twitching hole. "What a wanton little slut. Tell me how badly you want it, how badly do you need my cock in this shameless hole of yours."

"I…" He was panting as if he'd just ran across the whole town. "I need to… please fuck me. I… I want your cock so much… you got no idea. Please, just… just fuck me…"

Kaiba was actually impressed. _Not bad at all_, he thought. He had uncapped the lube a while ago and was warming some up on a couple of fingers. He pressed them both in at once, and Joey gasped as he felt them move inside him. The sting only bothered him for a moment, then he was moaning again.

Apparently Kaiba was all ready to go this time, since he didn't waste much time preparing him, only enough to make sure he would slide in without causing any damage. The fingers were out, and Joey heard another condom being opened. He wanted to watch, but he was also loving this position. Maybe some other ti-

Momentarily out of his haze while Kaiba put on the condom, he raised his head, and as he stared at the wall in front of the bed, he realised it wasn't a wall. It was a mirror.

As soon as he looked at Kaiba through it, he caught Kaiba staring right back at him with a smirk. "Like that, do you?"

"Y-yes, Sir."

Kaiba just chuckled.

And then Joey imagined it was one of those one-way mirrors he always saw in cop shows, and that there were people on the other side watching them. Hell, maybe they should have discussed things more thoroughly, obviously it wouldn't be too difficult a thing to set up. He put it in the "next time" folder he had created in his mind since the whole thing started.

Kaiba had a hand on his lower back, and as he moved it over Joey's cheeks, he could feel his skin prickling in excitement under his palm. "Say it."

"Please fuck me."

"Again."

"_Please_, please fuck me."

"Beg for it."

Shit, what else did Kaiba want? He was already begging, wasn't he?

"Please put your cock in my ass and fuck me silly. Sir."

Apparently that one fit Kaiba's requirement, since he could feel said cock rutting against him now. It went in fairly easy, even, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt like, well…

"Ah, f-fuck…"

In one move, Kaiba was buried to the hilt, taking a moment to relish in the tightness, which also gave Joey time to get used to it. Then he bent over him, to whisper in his ear.

"Whenever you say it."

Joey nodded imperceptibly and took deep breaths to calm his wildly racing heart. He didn't know how long it took.

"Please fuck me."

Kaiba started moving immediately, hands grabbing harshly at Joey's hips. His thrusts were drawing out from Joey some of the loudest, most debauched moans he'd ever heard.

So Joey liked it rough. That was good; Kaiba liked being rough. He slapped him without a second's thought. Joey only moaned more. Kaiba was very, very delighted, so he kept on.

The slaps didn't have any particular pace; it was better when they weren't expected. Joey could very well see most of the scene through the mirror, but Kaiba's movements were fast enough that he couldn't predict when the next one would come.

As much as he was enjoying the rough treatment, Joey needed something more. "Are… are you going to touch me?"

Kaiba feigned ignorance. "Hmm? I think I'm touching you plenty already." He emphasized that grabbing a handful of Joey's ass.

"No, ah, I mean-"

"Nope."

"Whaat? Fuck Kaiba, please! If you touch me I'll do anything you want!"

Kaiba laughed shortly. "You'll do anything I want regardless, mutt." He stopped, suddenly. Were they breaking character? To be honest, there hadn't been much of a scene to begin with. Now that he thought about it, with a few exceptions, that had been pretty much the way they always talked around one another. Suddenly a lot of their playing around in the past started to feel more like _fore_playing. Kaiba shook his head chuckling and continued his thrusts.

It's not like he'd never thought about fucking Joey Wheeler before. Sure, he was an annoying shit, but the hotness on him almost nullified his dorkiness. Even if he wouldn't admit to a single soul, he was more than a little pleased when he saw him tonight in his very own club.

"Kaib- ah, Sir…"

"I will order you to come, and you will come."

"I don't… ah… I don't think…"

"Shut up." Kaiba slapped him one last, stinging time. "Stop watching that fucking mirror and close your eyes for a moment." As Joey did so, Kaiba continued. "Feel me inside you. You _know_ there's nothing else you'd rather be doing right now. _No one else_ you'd rather be doing right now. No one else you'd rather have _fucking_ you right now."

Just like that, Joey was moaning loudly again, and he heard Kaiba's order, and as much as he wanted it to last, there was nothing else he could do but comply. If he could think, he wouldn't believe he could come without being touched like that. One, five, ten deep breaths later and he couldn't get down from his high; it was without a doubt the best orgasm of his life, and it would probably take a while for another to surpass it.

When he felt Kaiba shuddering as he came, Joey cursed the condom; he was still feeling so damn affected he wanted more, he wanted it to never end. To have Kaiba's come inside of him, and all over him, in his mouth, everywhere. He remembered there was some of it still drying on his chest and stomach and moaned again. He wanted to run his fingers over it, clean them up with his tongue.

Shit, he couldn't even move and he wanted to go again.

As he tried to gather his strength back to speak, Joey felt Kaiba leaning over him, and his hot breath in his ear. "Do you think I'm done with you? We're nowhere near done." He thrust his hips a couple of times to make his point, enjoying Joey's soft mewlings. After discarding the condom, he untied Joey and turned him around, going for a kiss again. Joey felt like Kaiba's tongue was plundering his mouth this time, and he tried to match its vigor, but he was still the less experienced one. The next minute, Kaiba's hands were on his chest, pinning him to the bed.

"Stay."

Kaiba climbed out of the bed to mess around in the sex toys shelf. He came back with a small buttplug. "Merry Christmas." He teased Joey with it for a whole minute before inserting the plug into him.

Joey wasn't really complaining, but he couldn't really understand what was going on. "Uh… what's that for?"

"Well, you looked like you wanted it, and I have other plans for now. Aren't I nice?"

_I looked like I wanted? What? How does one look like they want a buttplug up their ass? What? What I want is… ah…_

What he wanted was for Kaiba to fuck him again. _Hmm, maybe that's what he meant. Do I look like I want to be fucked? What would that look uh... look like?_

Before Joey could further ponder on those meaningful questions, Kaiba had him on his lap, butt side up.

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself quite a lot. How about a few more?" Kaiba teased him with a light slap, which caused the plug to move a little, and Joey moaned.

"F-fuck… Kai-"

This time the slap was harder. "I think you're forgetting something, mutt." But damn, he liked hearing his name like that.

"Aah… Mas- uh… Sir… Highness…"

Wait. Was Joey about to call him _Master_? That would be an interesting twist on things. He intended to go back to the slip later. For now, a good spanking was in order.

With each slap, Joey's moans got whinier and whinier, like he would definitely ask him to stop on the next one. Or the next one. Or the next. But he never did.

When Kaiba was finally satisfied, he was pretty aroused again, and Joey's butt was a nice shade of red. But before any further activities, he moved Joey so he could rest on the bed, and laid a soft kiss on the abused skin after carefully removing the plug, and got up to retrieve a bottle of lotion.

"You did well." He rubbed the cooling lotion softly on Joey's butt. While he wasn't much of a talker during aftercare, and Joey didn't even seem like he needed, Kaiba was always thorough with it, so he extended the massage to his back and shoulders. "Very good boy."

"I'm… I'm hard again." Joey hugged a pillow he hadn't even noticed before. Kaiba smiled at the image.

_Cute_. "You're not the only one. You okay?"

"Yeah. Let's… can we…" He turned around, trying to convey what he wanted as his eyes travelled all over Kaiba's body.

"Let's." He moved on top of Joey and kissed him slowly. Joey had that sensation like they were lovers again, especially when Kaiba lavished his jaw and neck with soft kisses. It freaked him out a little that he was enjoying it so much. After all, this _was_ supposed to be just sex.

Kaiba let his tongue roam over Joey's chest, flickering it over his nipples, then went lower to tease his erection.

"Please… I need…"

He ceased speaking as Kaiba took him in his mouth, back arching from the bed. Kaiba sucked him slowly for a while, letting Joey pull on his hair as much as he wanted. When he stopped, Joey whimpered in disappointment.

"I'm grabbing another condom. Have a little patience." Before he could get up, Joey put a hand on his arm.

"Kaiba… I can call you Kaiba now, right?"

"Sure."

"Um… the thing is, can't you like, do it without? I mean, I know there's health shit I should-"

"If you don't mind, me neither. I almost never go without either way, and always get tested afterwards when I do." He reached for the lube and prepared Joey again, even with him growling in impatience. "Shh. Try not to give me any more excuses to call you dog names."

"Damn it." He knew Kaiba was being attentive to him, but he wasn't exactly the most self-controlled guy in the world.

"You'll thank me when you're able to walk tomorrow."

_I don't care about walking, just fuck me already!_ As Joey tried for his best pleading face, Kaiba removed his fingers and entered him again, going much slower than the first time. He immediately whipped his legs around him, and his hands were back on his hair. He pulled Kaiba for a kiss, and they moved slowly against one another.

It felt good in a way Joey hadn't ever felt before. Not just physically. He felt more than happy. Elated, he could say, if he knew what that meant.

Kaiba… felt pretty much the same thing. It wasn't as new for him, this feeling, but it refreshed him in a way he hadn't been expecting.

He laid his head next to Joey's, as their pace increased. "Can I come inside?"

Fuck _yes_. "Yeah."

He stroked Joey until he came first though, and only let himself go when the nails eased up on his back. He pulled out carefully and rolled to Joey's side, only to immediately grab him again, spooning him with mild possessiveness. After a few silent moments, he squeezed him for a second, and Joey's heart fluttered a little.

"You can take a bath if you want."

"I think I'd like to rest for a bit first if it's okay."

"Fine, but don't blame me when you wake up disgusted tomorrow."

_Tomorrow? So I'm sleeping here? Well, not gonna complain…_

"Just…" Kaiba released him so he could turn out the lights, then returned, holding him face to face now.

He was almost dozing off when he noticed Joey speaking softly.

"-like that?"

"Hmm?"

"I mean…" Kaiba could tell Joey was pouting by the sound of his voice. "Kinda unexpected. Yeah. Never mind."

"I didn't hear you the first time."

"Damn. I was asking if you were always, y'know… this nice. To. Umm… everyone."

So he was a little jealous. Despite being dead tired, Kaiba found himself smiling again. He kissed Joey's hair. "Actually… yeah. I've been like this with everyone I've ever slept with."

"Oh. Okay." _I don't care not my business I don't care._ "Um… just asking, no biggie…"

"All three of you."

"It's fine, I mean- wait. Three?" Joey's demeanor shifted from mild dejection to genuine surprise.

"I told you you knew so little about me. Back in the Battle City days I had a boyfriend. Almost a year together. We kind of… drifted apart, I guess. He said my heart wasn't into it like it used to be in the beginning.

"Then… a one-night-stand in New York which I didn't need to be reminded of, thank you for that."

"Sorry." Joey blushed in the dark, but Kaiba could tell anyway. "So… the third one…"

"A certain idiot who wandered inside my club looking like a lost dog. Sound familiar to you?"

Joey chuckled. "To think I was just looking for a strip club." His fingers were running over Kaiba's sides, and he couldn't help feeling satisfied whenever he quivered from the caress. "So-"

Kaiba sighed and pulled him closer so they were sharing their breaths. "Aren't you ever going to sleep? I can barely make out what you're saying as it is." _Shit, does he have unlimited stamina or something? Well, that could be a good thing in the long run. If... nah, leave all the thinking for tomorrow._

Joey closed the minimal distance between them and just brushed their lips together. "Alright, I'll stop bugging you."

Stifling a yawn, Kaiba returned the kiss with two more. "Just ask whatever you want and be done with it already."

"I was just wondering what was it… that you did here usually… if it wasn't… y'know."

"Pain. Pleasure. Domination. I hadn't even taken my pants off in here before tonight if you really wanna know. Well, not for fucking at least. Going to sleep in three, two, one…"

Joey smiled contently and gave him one last peck. "Night."

oOo

Something was assaulting him. Joey opened one eye and immediately closed it again as a cereal made its way towards his face.

"Hey!"

"Morning." Kaiba lied sideways on the bed, a hand holding his head up while he toyed with a bowl of cereal. He ate a couple and threw one at Joey. Joey noticed quite a few scattered around him.

"You went to get breakfast?"

"It's just a box of cereal. I have a few in the closet just in case. Sometimes I do sleep here when I'm too tired to go back home. You're quite the heavy sleeper, aren't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I did change the sheets without you waking up. At one point I thought you would, because you had a creepy smile and kept calling me _Rocky_. What, were you dreaming about creating your own man?"

Joey couldn't really remember his dream, only that it involved a naked Kaiba dancing around him. He blushed, and chose not to answer. "Your hair is brown again." He reached for the bowl of cereal and threw a few in his mouth.

"No shit. I said it was temporary, just had to wash it with some shampoo. And you look like you could use some of that. Washing, I mean."

"I know." He sat up, surprised he wasn't as sore as he thought he'd be. "Can I-" He stopped speaking when he noticed Kaiba's attire that his filled with sleep mind hadn't registered before. He was wearing _sweatpants and a t-shirt_. Joey felt his face heating up as he stared. The t-shirt had a cartoon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon on it.

"Can you…? Speak? Sure, permission granted. Though the correct would be '_may_ I speak'."

Joey rolled his eyes, despite the shock to see Kaiba dressed so casual. In a freaking cute t-shirt, no less. "I was gonna ask for a change of clothes. You wouldn't happen to have one of those in red eyes, would you?"

"Pfft. Of course I don't have your lameass monster." Joey threw the cereal he had gathered in his hands at him and Kaiba didn't even bother to dodge. He rummaged in his closet and came up with a towel. "When you get out, it's the door right across. I already left you a set of clothes there."

"'kay, thanks." Joey took the offered towel and left for the bathroom. When he was sitting comfortably in the bathtub, he finally allowed himself to think about all the happening in the previous night. He knew he was blushing again, because what filled his mind the most was the last time. It had been so slow and intense, and his stomach filled with butterflies when he replayed all the kisses they'd shared. Whatever that had been, it surely wasn't fucking.

When he came out of the bathroom, he was half-hard, but the similar clothes Kaiba had left him did a good job of hiding it.

_What now?_

He entered the room again, noticing now a plaque that said _No Entrance_ on the door.

"What's with the sign?"

"This is my private room, not one of the dungeons. No one else is allowed in here."

Joey smirked. "Oh, should I leave then?"

"I'll throw you out myself if you keep being a smartass."

He entered and closed the door, that last bit of information that it was Kaiba's room they were in only now registering and trying to get him to blush yet again.

Kaiba had a laptop on, some variety show playing in low volume as he typed on his cell phone with a hand and stuffed his face with cereal with the other.

_He looks so fucking... normal!_

What stunned him the most was that _they_ were fucking normal, acting casual with one another, like they didn't have earth-shattering sex just the previous night.

"Uh…" _I have no idea what to say._

"What? You wanna go home? I can take you if you wait for the video to finish."

"...What are you watching?"

It was a cooking show, and Joey was yet again surprised to find Kaiba watched that and copied the recipes he'd learn for him and Mokuba.

The ride to his place was silent. Joey wanted to say a million things, but didn't know where to begin. M_aybe I should just start speaking and see what happens. Yeah, that usually takes me places._

"Say… how about we uh… I don't know. Talk? Again? Sometime?"_ Grade A communication right there, Joey._

Kaiba regarded him with an amused look. "Are you asking me on a date?"

"No! Yes! I don't know… it's just… I'm kinda… I really liked last night. And I think you might have liked it too."

"You _think_? I'm not that good an actor, Wheeler. Last night was fun."

Fun. He'd never thought he'd be hearing that word from Seto Kaiba. "You're not how you used to be, huh?"

"Are you?"

"Dunno. I guess."

"Oh? That just means I'm an adult and you're still a little kid."

Joey chuckled. "Nah, you're still the same. Maybe you just… I don't know, relaxed a little."

Kaiba was silent for a while, and Joey thanked all the deities he knew that his house was still pretty far. "...It was the club. It's only been a few months since I opened it, but the idea had been on my mind for quite some time. I guess I did loosen up a bit. Well,_ it is_ easier to take care of than Kaiba Land."

Joey chuckled. "Interesting. You know how to entertain kids _and_ adults."

"Yeah. And these are two things that can _never_ be linked." He gave Joey a hard glance, and Joey nodded. "It won't, I made sure of it." Joey knew he was probably talking of legal matters, and didn't bother to ask since he wouldn't understand half of it.

He was starting to feel nervous. They were less than five minutes from his house and Kaiba hadn't answered him yet, and he was embarrassed to ask again.

When the car stopped, Kaiba didn't immediately unlock the doors.

"About that date of yours…"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you come over again tonight and we'll talk about it?" Kaiba snaked a hand around his head and pulled Joey to a kiss, hard and slow. When they finally let go of one another, the car windows were starting to fog up.

"I'll be there."

oOo

_Some time later_

Joey watched himself in the mirror, staring at the red leather collar around his neck. It had felt uncomfortable at first, and Kaiba kept insisting they'd get something on a softer material, but he really wanted leather, and nothing could change his mind. Kaiba had acquiesced, but only after finding one lined with faux fur, that the store owner guaranteed it would adjust in no time.

He was already getting used to it, the fact that it looked ridiculously hot helped with that. And of course, who had put it there.

The small golden lock in the front clinked as he turned around just in time to watch Kaiba put the key on a silver string around his own neck. Kaiba reached out his hand. "Come here, Puppy. No, on second thought, I think I'm done with the dog thing. From now on you'll be my Kitten. I've always preferred cats anyway. What do you say to that, Kitten?" Kaiba fondled Joey's temporarily red hair.

Joey opened a bright smile and rubbed his head on Kaiba's hand. "Nyah!"

Sometimes they would just settle for wigs, but he had started dyeing his hair with the same type of dye Kaiba used on the nights they came to the club, to lessen the risks of being recognised. They did spend quite a lot of time together outside the club after all. A black half mask on his face, and leather vest and pants completed his look.

Kaiba's fingers smoothed Joey's hair back in place, and his voice dropped, as he spoke in his ear. "Are you going to be a good pet tonight? There's quite an audience here to see you."

He fought back a moan, when Kaiba's voice was like that, he always lost composure. "Yes, Master."

Kaiba grabbed his waist and poured all of his heart into the kiss. Joey responded with equal passion, and they made their way into the night.

**The end**

ahhh~~ this wore me out so much i don't even have a shitty comment this time

btw i had like a gajillion different problems with formatting today for a gajillion different reasons, so if you see anything weird and would like to be a dear, pls lemme know. i've reread this chapter well you can guess how many times and tried to make sure everything was okay but something always slips by


End file.
